Le resistant
by bidule
Summary: Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir. Dans le monde des sorciers la terreur règne et is n'ont plus confiance en la victoire depuis que le célèbre Harry Potter est mort.Mais est-il vraiment mort?
1. Default Chapter

LE RESISTANT  
  
Bon d'accord c'est pas très original comme titre mais faute de mieux....  
  
Auteur : moi...enfin bidule pour les moins intime  
  
Disclaimer : En fait J.K Rowling ne vous a jamais dit que j'étais la géniale inventrice de Harry Potter...Malheureusement ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tout les personnages appartiennent à ãJ.K Rowling -ô génie- et non pas à moi (à part les quelques personnages tirés de mon imagination débordante)...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ca serait sympas de me laisser une petite review *petit air innocent*... Bon je vous laisse avec mes radotages et encore un...non deux mots : Bonne Lecture ! ! !  
  
Bidule !  
  
Le Résistant : chapitre 1 :L'Alliance  
  
Tout le monde connaît la célèbre capitale de l'Angleterre :Londres.Ville magique et d'autant plus magique qu'elle abrite un monde secret : le monde des sorciers...Tout moldu qu'est l'auteur, il a la chance de connaître ce monde grâce à de nombreuses recherches faite sur Londres et à sa découverte du pub " Le chaudron Baveur ", bar qui ne paie pas de mine, mais qui est pourtant le pilier fondamental du monde des sorciers.  
  
Mais revenons à notre sujet premier,à savoir Londres. Londres à beau être très animée le jour, c'est une ville morte le soir. Si il vous arrive de vous promener la nuit vous ne rencontrerez pas âme qui vive.   
  
Notre attention est donc fatalement attiré par un homme qui se promène dans les rues de Londres alors qu'il fait nuit noire, d'allure plutot jeune et que vous n'auriez pas remarqué si l'auteur ne vous en avez pas révéler la présence...   
  
En effet cet homme semble vouloir se fondre dans l'obscurité de la nuit et la cape sombre qu'il porte arrange bien des choses... ce jeune-homme semble très préssé et se déplace rapidement en jetant de temps en temps un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir si il n'est pas suivi.  
  
Si le lecteur le permet,arrêtons nous sur cet homme et suivons-le. Le jeune-homme passe plusieurs rues pour finalement s'arréter devant un pub d'aspect miteux, qui trahit pourtant la présence de clients grâce la lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux, et qui n'est autre que le " Chaudron Baveur ". Le jeune-homme passe discrétement la porte et s'arrête sur le palier. Personne ne sembla remarquer la présence de ce jeune-homme et les conversations continuèrent joyeusement.  
  
Seul le serveur du bar, remarqua la présence de l'êtranger qui lui adressa un signe imperceptible en direction d'une porte donnant sur une cour.   
  
Le serveur fit semblant de trébucher et renversa une pile d'assiette. Tout les sorciers présents dans la salle se levèrent et applaudirent, comme c'était la coutume chez les sorciers lorsque quelqu'un cassait quelque chose.  
  
Le jeune-homme profita de cette confusion pour traverser la salle et passer de l'autre côté de la porte, qui nous l'avons déjà dit donne sur une petite cour.  
  
Le jeune-homme tandis l'oreille pour s'assurer que personne le dérangerait. Le bar était redevenu silencieux. Il soupira et sortit de sa poche une baguette magique. Il tapota trois fois sur une brique du mur, libérant ainsi un passage donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'homme allait s'engouffrer dans le passage, quand un bruit lui fit dresser l'oreille.  
  
Quelqu'un venait...  
  
Le jeune-homme referma le passage.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur le patron du bar toujours grognant contre son serveur. Le patron mis les poubelles et reparti. La cour était maintenant vide mais soudain le jeune homme réapparu de nulle part.  
  
Avec la même lenteur et le même sang froid dont il avait fait preuve la première fois, le jeune-homme réouvrit le passage.  
  
Une fois de l'autre côté, l'inconnu referma le passage.  
  
Il se dirigea alors vers la banque des sorciers " Gringrotts ".Le jeune-homme avait l'air de bien connaître le système de sécurité des gobelins car il se dirigea vers un des deux dragons de pierre qui faisaient face à la banque. Il appuya sur un des deux yeux du premier dragon,puis fit pareil avec le deuxième dragon de pierre. Pour toute personne qui aurait vu ce qui se passa alors, cette scène lui aurait paru étrange. En effet les deux dragons s'était tourné et se faisaient maintenant face. Leur gueule était ouverte et un lien de lumière les reliaient. Au centre de ce fil d'énérgie, se touvait un emplacement juste assez grand pour placer la carte que le jeune- homme tenait dans sa main droite.  
  
Il appliqua délicatement la carte dans le carré reservé à cet effet et la lourde porte de Gringrotts, qui parraissait invincible, s'ouvrit.  
  
Le jeune homme sourrit et entra après avoir récupéré sa carte. La porte se referma sur lui.  
  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les soutterains qui abritaient les coffres des sorciers. Il arriva à un carrefour, sembla hésité, et se dirigea vers la droite. Il arriva au bout d'un tunnel et retenant sa respiration il tourna.  
  
Un homme se trouvait accroupi devant un coffre, avec à côté de lui une caisse rempli d'objet magique. L'homme semblait se parler tout seul :  
  
- Tu es sûr que c'est là, Kirka ? et après un silence il reprit  
  
- Bon si tu dis que tu es sûr...  
  
Pendant tout ce temps le mystérieux-jeune homme s'était arrété à quelque pas de l'homme. Cacché sous une vôute sombre du tunnel, personne ne pouvait le voir. Et pour la première fois depuis que nous le suivons, le jeune-homme pris la parole.  
  
-Tiens,tiens, ne serait-ce pas Morgan le célèbre voleur ?  
  
L'homme accroupit se retourna et chercha d'oû venait cette voix. Son regard s'arrêta dans le recoin sombre où était dissimulé le mystérieux jeune-homme  
  
-Harry Potter ! s'exlama-t-il  
  
Le jeune-homme tresaillit.  
  
" Comment m'as tu reconnu ? "  
  
Morgan soupira.   
  
- Mais n'es tu pas au courant que je sais tout ? D'ailleurs je t'attendais...  
  
Harry, car c'était bien lui sourit  
  
-Vraiment ?  
  
-Oui, Kirka m'avait annoncé ton arrivé  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Kirka ?  
  
Morgan montra une hermine un peu plus loin près de l boîte d'outil.  
  
Mais excusez l'auteur qui depuis le début parle de Morgan, comme d'un personnage connu du lecteur. Quittons pour un moment les deux jeune-hommes et expliquons qui était Morgan.  
  
Depuis bientôt cinq ans Voldemort était revenu au pouvoir ramenant ainsi la terreur dans le monde des sorciers. Bien des sorciers, soit faiblesse, soit conviction s'étaient alliés avec Voldemort et peu de gens lui résistait. Mais parmis ce peu de gens se trouvait un homme, qui rien qu'à son nom faisait frémir Voldemort, comme autrefois le nom de Harry Potter le faisait frémir. Cet homme c'était Morgan. Il s'était attiré dès le début du retour de Voldemort, la sympatie de l'opinion public, grâce à son courage et son insolence. Beaucoup voyait en Morgan, le successeur d'Harry Potter.   
  
Comme l'a dit Harry, Morgan était un voleur. Mais pas un bandit. Non. Il volait les plans de Voldemort pour pouvoir mieux les contrecarer. Il volait l'argent de Voldemort pour pouvoir lever une armée digne de la brigade de tireur d'élite que Voldemort avait rallié à lui.Il voulait la mort de Voldemort.  
  
Morgan était un jeune homme de vingt-deux à vingt trois ans. Il était donc jeune et d'une beauté insolente. Ses cheveux long et blond semblait être de l'or. Quiquonque le regardait dans les yeux, semblait s'y perdre. Son visage affiché un air mélancolique et doux. Morgan était quelqu'un de très gai et semblait vouloir profité de tout comme si il savait que ses jours étaient contés.  
  
Personne ne connaissait le passé de Morgan et cela rajouté un côté mystérieux au personnage.  
  
Mais le lecteur se demande pourquoi on voyait Morgan comme le successeur de Harry, et non pas comme l'allié de Harry Potter. Un grand drame était en effet survenu dans le monde sorcier : Harry Potter était mort. Ou plutôt on croyait Harry mort.  
  
Mais revenons aux deux jeunes-gens.   
  
"Comme ça Kirka t'avais prévenu?" dit harry en souriant d'un air peu convaincu  
  
"Oui, mais je pense que tu n'es pas venu pour ça..."  
  
Le visage d'Harry redevint sérieux.  
  
"Effectivement..." Le regard de Harry se posa gravement sur Morgan. "Je viens te proposer une alliance."  
  
Morgan éclata de rire.   
  
"Une alliance? Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi? Crois moi je peux très bien travailler seul"  
  
Morgan se retourna et reprit son travail.  
  
"Tu ne trouvera rien derrière cette porte..." dit Harry tranquillement  
  
"C'est ce qu'on verra"murmura Morgan sans se retourner  
  
"...pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai ce que tu cherche" contiua Harry  
  
Morgan se retourna calmement.Une flamme animait désormais ses yeux pâle.  
  
"Tu l'a?"  
  
"Oui"dit Harry. Mais curieusemement une page manque. Et cette page est celle de la Prophétie."  
  
Morgan le regarda avec intensité comme si il voulait le transpercer pour connaitre ses pensées.  
  
"Je ne te mens pas Morgan. Je te propose encore une fois une alliance"  
  
Morgan secoua la tête et s'appréta à parler mais Harry l'arrêta de la main.  
  
"Laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi refuses tu? Nous combattons le même ennemi. Nous essayons tout les deux de déchiffrer la Prophétie. Nous tentons tous les deux de tuer Voldemort. Nous voulons tout les deux oublier notre passé.Morgan tu es courageux, je le sais, tu es même témeraire. J'ignore quelles raisons motivent ton envie de flirter avec la mort. Mais je n'essaierai pas de percer ton secret. Je te demande juste une collaboration pour combattre notre ennemi commun: Voldemort. Si les gens qui sont du même côté ne s'allient pas, nous ne pourront pas le vaincre."  
  
Harry tendit sa main à Morgan.  
  
Morgan le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Et pour la deuxième fois il sonda du regard Harry.  
  
Harry ne bougea pas la main toujours tendu vers Morgan.  
  
Et Morgan, très lentement serra la main de Harry.  
  
Ainsi fut scéllé l'alliance entre les deux personnes qui avaient toujours symbolisé la résistance.   
  
********************  
  
Est-ce que ça vous a plu ou pas?  
  
Est-ce que je continue? 


	2. La cachette

CHAPITRE 2 L 'ATTAQUE

**LE RESISTANT**

Bon d'accord c'est pas très original comme titre mais faute de mieux....

Auteur : moi...enfin bidule pour les moins intime

Disclaimer : En fait J.K Rowling ne vous a jamais dit que j'étais la géniale inventrice de Harry Potter...Malheureusement ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tout les personnages appartiennent  à ãJ.K Rowling –ô génie- et non pas à moi (à part les quelques personnages tirés de mon imagination débordante)...

Note de l'auteur : Ca serait sympa de me laisser une petite review *petit air innocent*... Bon je vous laisse avec mes radotages et encore un...non deux mots : Bonne Lecture ! ! !

                        Bidule !

******

Morgan se dirigea vers une grotte bien connu du monde des sorciers et des moldus et appelée communément : La Grotte de Ceyzeriat. Cette grotte était ainsi appelée car à quelques pas de celle-ci, se trouvait les ruines du château de Ceyzeriat. Autrefois ce château abritait les figures les plus illustres de la noblesse anglaise. Mais, il y à de cela cent ans, un incendie s'était déclenché , et le château désormais abandonné tombait en ruine.

Mais qu'on explique au lecteur ce que Morgan faisait là. Il nous semble que l'auteur à déjà expliqué que tout le monde croyait Harry Potter mort. Harry était donc contraint de vivre caché. En quittant Morgan, Harry lui avait remit un papier qui lui indiquait comment de rendre dans ce lieu secret. Mais ce papier au lieu de contenir clairement les explications nécessaires pour ce rendre dans cette cachette, était rédigé sous forme d'énigme comme si Harry avait voulu tester l'intelligence de Morgan.

L'énigme était ainsi conçue : G GC  19 C + 44ê357 O

Le papier était tout chiffonné tellement Morgan l'avait retourné toute la nuit pour essayer d'en percer le secret.

Mais le lecteur s'étonne toujours de la présence de Morgan dans un lieu si singulier. Que le lecteur veuille bien excuser l'auteur qui a omis un fait important : en donnant ce papier à Morgan, Harry, avait glissé deux mots à son oreille.

Ces deux mots étaient : Grotte de Ceyzeriat.

Morgan avait donc déduit que ces deux mots étaient le point de départ de l'énigme. Il s'était donc rendu dans la grotte. Maintenant que le lecteur est au courant de ces deux ou trois faits importants retrouvons donc Morgan où nous l'avons laissé.

Morgan avança d'un pas rapide vers la grotte. Une fois arrivé il sembla déçu. Il avait espéré, bien qu'au fond de lui même il savait cela impossible, que Harry l'attendrait peut-être dans la grotte. Il regarda encore une fois le papier.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut bien dire »

Puis il tomba dans une rêverie profonde. Enfin il se déclara à lui même :

« Le G indique sûrement l'initial de Grotte. C'est donc par là que je dois commencer. Mais alors que signifie GC »

Son regard erra à travers la grotte. Soudain ses yeux s'arrêtèrent par terre. Il poussa un cri joie.

Sur le sol poussiéreux de la grotte, presque invisible, était gravé deux lettres G et C

Le jeune-homme se précipita pour les dépoussiérer. Mais quelle fut pas son étonnement quand il vit qu'il avait beau les pousser, les tourner, rien ne se passait.

Une hermine sortit de sa capuche.

« Tu as raison Kirka, je vais essayé de comprendre la signification du rectangle. »

Il fit alors le tour de la grotte. Son regard s'arrêta sur une fenêtre qui donnait sur les ruines de Ceyzeriat et qui bien qu'inégale avait la forme d'un rectangle.

« Voilà notre rectangle. Maintenant voyons sur quoi il donne. » murmura le jeune- homme

La fenêtre très petite donnait sur les ruines de l'ancien château de Ceyzeriat. 

Morgan s'arrêta pour réfléchir

« Il faut sûrement regarder par la fenêtre quand on est situé sur les deux lettres GC »

Morgan revint donc vers les deux lettres gravées sur le sol. Une fois près des deux lettres ils pouvaient voir par la fenêtre un pan de mur précis du château de Ceyzeriat. Ce mur était celui qui tenait le mieux parmi ces vieilles ruines. 

Morgan sortit précipitamment de la grotte et courut vers le mur. Le mur était couvert de lierre et n'avait rien de particulier .

Soudain Morgan s'arrêta et réfléchit. 

« J'ai comprit » s'exlama-t-il et il repartit moitié courant, moitié sautant vers la grotte. Il ressortit le papier et le lu encore une fois.

« Oui. C'est ça 19. »

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura

« Pointe à 19 mètres »

Une étincelle jaillit 19 mètres plus loin. L'étincelle se trouvait juste au dessus d'un point précis du mur.

Morgan se précipita vers les ruines. Lentement il fouilla le lierre qui se trouvait en dessous de l'étincelle. Morgan pâlit de joie. Ses doigts venaient de rencontrer une croix : la même croix qu'indiquait le papier. Lentement il tourna la croix et une trappe s'ouvrit.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba dans le trou. Il atterrit après une chute d'environ dix mètres, amortie par quelque chose de mou.

« Lumos »murmura Morgan. « Je crois que Harry Potter nous a sous estimé Kirka. »

Morgan avança prudemment et se trouva devant un escalier qui descendait. Machinalement Morgan compta les marches : il y en avait 45. Au bout de l'escalier se trouvait une porte. Sur la porte se trouvait quatre triangles.

Morgan sortit l'énigme que lui avait donnée Harry et la relut.

« Il y a marqué quarante quatre. Il y a quarante cinq marches. Serai-ce une coïncidence. Non je ne pense pas. »

Morgan monta sur l'avant dernière marche.

« Kirka, appuie sur le triangle »

L'hermine bondit de sa capuche et appuya sa patte sur le triangle. La porte tourna et Morgan se retrouva encore une fois devant une série de marches qui continuaient à descendre. Cette fois Morgan compta 357 marches. Alors comme précédemment il se mit sur l'avant dernière marche et demanda à Kirka d'appuyer cette fois sur le rond. Comme précédemment la porte tourna.

« Une fois qu'on a comprit la technique c'est un jeu d'enfant » murmura Morgan.

Cette fois il se trouvait face à un escalier qui grimpait. L'escalier baignait dans une lumière douce.

« Nox » dit le jeune-homme et sa baguette s'éteignit.

Morgan monta les marches et se retrouva dans une salle confortable. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et Harry devant celle ci l'attendait.

« Tu as étais plus rapide que je pensais » dit le jeune-homme en souriant à Morgan.

« Oh...Une fois qu'on a comprit la technique... »commença Morgan

« ...c'est un jeu d'enfant » continua Harry

« C'est cela »

Un silence se fit entre les deux jeunes hommes. Morgan regarda Harry avec insistance.

Nous ne savons plus si l'auteur a déjà dit que la particularité de Morgan se trouvait dans ses yeux. Depuis qu'il était tout petit Morgan avait appris à distinguer les sentiments d'une personne en le regardant dans les yeux. Morgan plongeait alors son esprit dans l'esprit de la personne et connaissait alors tout ses sentiments.

Morgan essayait donc de percer les pensées de Harry en parcourant son esprit. Mais Morgan se recula étonné.

Harry regarda en souriant Morgan

« Tu ne vois rien n'est-ce pas »dit Harry toujours souriant.

« Comment cela se fait-il...Jusqu'à lors... »murmura Morgan bouleversé de ne pas percer les pensées de Harry.

« J'ai appris à caché mes sentiments au plus fond de mon âme ainsi tu ne peux pas les voir tandis que moi... »

Et disant cela Harry regarda Morgan

Morgan se sentit comme transpercé par Harry. Harry avait réussi à pénetrer dans son esprit.

_Je peux même te parler_

Morgan recula effrayé 

« Comment... »

Harry toujours souriant tendit la main

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Le grand Morgan roi des voleurs qui a peur que dirait les gens »

Morgan le regarda d'un air de défis

« Je n'ai pas peur »répliqua-t-il

Harry le regarda son visage n'avait pas perdu son air ironique

« Bien je préfère ça »

« Pourquoi a tu un air ironique »demanda Morgan

Et comme Harry le regardait toujours en souriant, Morgan s'impatienta

« Puisque je te fais tant rire je te propose un duel...Amical mais un duel quand même j'ai besoin de savoir jusqu'où va ta puissance »

« Un duel ? »dit Harry

« Oui »

« Très bien »

Morgan sortit sa baguette. Harry cependant ne bougeait pas. Morgan s'impatientait.

« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ta baguette ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin »répondit calmement Harry .

« Très bien commençons alors »

« _Doloris » cria Morgan_

Harry avec toujours le même sang froid rejoignit ses mains et ferma les yeux. Une boule sortit de ses mains et peu à peu elle grandit pour finalement l'entourer complètement. Le bouclier de Harry semblait très faible aussi Morgan ne s'en inquiéta pas. Le sort de Morgan rentra dans le bouclier mais ne toucha pas Harry.

Morgan énervé que son sort ne marche pas envoyait à présent une multitude de sortilèges. Mais plus il en envoyait, plus le bouclier les absorbait et plus celui ci de venait puissant. 

Morgan sembla alors abandonner le duel magique et un autre duel commença : le duel moral. Morgan semblait se concentrer pour arriver grâce à sa force moral à détruire le bouclier. Mais Harry ne cédait pas. Harry petit à petit réussit à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Morgan.

Cette scène offrait un aspect étrange : en effet les deux jeunes-gens se faisaient face et se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils se regardaient avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait dit que leur yeux allaient éclater.

Soudain Harry entendit une voix dans l'esprit de Morgan.

_Sers toi de moi Morgan. Il peut contrôler un esprit mais pas deux._

Harry comprit c'était Kirka. Il esquissa un sourire. Harry sut à ce moment ce qu'il devait faire. Apperement Kirka et Morgan ne formait qu'un seul esprit dans deux corps différents. En séparant ces deux esprits et en les empêchant de communiquer il vaincrait Morgan. Harry dédoubla son esprit. Un de son esprit s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Kirka. Après quelques minutes de combat entre ces deux esprits, Harry eut vite l'avantage. Harry contrôlait désormais l'esprit entier de Morgan.

Harry rassembla sa puissance et frappa mentalement Morgan.

Morgan s'affaissa.

« D'accord tu as gagné. Je te demande une faveur : puisqu'il nous faut nous battre ensemble maintenant pourra tu m'apprendre ta technique pour les duels mentaux » murmura Morgan.

« Bien sûr Morgan. Je le ferai avec plaisir d'autant plus que tu n'auras pas de mal à l'apprendre. »répondit Harry. « Mais ,continua-t-il, il faut maintenant  nous rendre à Pré au Lard car des mangemorts s'y trouvent en ce moment et des vies sont en dangers" 

Morgan regarda Harry étonné

« Comment le sais tu ? »

« J'ai eu un flash pendant notre duel » dit Harry calmement.

Morgan ne put s'empêcher d'admirer intérieurement le courage de Harry. Tout le monde savait que les flashs de Harry Potter était très douloureux. Comment avait-il put tout en continuant le duel subir le flash ? 

Harry l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

« Viens...Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre. »

***********

Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait vachement plaisir !!

Océane Potter : merci beaucoup je sais pas si ce chapitre est plus long ou pas. Mais j'essaie d'en faire des pas trop longs pour garder un peu de suspense…Sinon c'es pas drôle

Zazelore : Désolé t'étais pas la/le premier(e) à mettre une review :p !! mais c'est pas grave deuxième c'est quand même super bien ! Et les « gentils » comme tu dis on va les voir dans le prochain chapitre…Ils tiendront une place assez importante dans l'histoire. T'as vraiment cru que j'allais les abandonner ??

Lunicorne : Ouais t'as raison vive Morgan et vive Harry !! Ce sont les meilleurs !!!

KTK : Je suis vraiment désolé mais je peux ni te dire pourquoi Harry s'est fait passé pour mort ni si quelqu'un d'autre sait si il est vivant. Mais tu le découvrira dans les prochains chapitres. Promis !

Mangafana : C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre…merci pour ta review ça m'a fait très très plaisir…

Sophie Potter : Merci !!! Alors pour répondre à tes questions : oui on reverra les autres et Harry a environ vingt-cinq ans dans cette fic…Voilà, voilà…

Machin Potter : Merci pour ta review !!!Voilà la suite…J'espère que ça t'a plu

Kalysha : Merci du compliment* **je suis rouge jusqu'au oreilles* Voilà la suite et comme je disais tout à l'heure j'essaie de faire pas trop long pour pouvoir garder du suspense et du mystère…**

Nono : c'est vrai Morgan te fais penser à Draco !Pourquoi pas… Voilà la suite…Et pour les mises à jour je sais pas trop…Mais sûrement une fois par semaine car je suis en grande vacances !!!Yiiipppeee   


	3. L'attaque

**LE RESISTANT**

Bon d'accord c'est pas très original comme titre mais faute de mieux....

Auteur : moi...enfin bidule pour les moins intime

Disclaimer : En fait J.K Rowling ne vous a jamais dit que j'étais la géniale inventrice de Harry Potter...Malheureusement ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tout les personnages appartiennent  à ãJ.K Rowling –ô génie- et non pas à moi (à part les quelques personnages tirés de mon imagination débordante)...

Note de l'auteur : Ca serait sympa de me laisser une petite review *petit air innocent*... Bon je vous laisse avec mes radotages et encore un...non deux mots : Bonne Lecture ! ! !

                        Bidule !

CHAPITRE III : L'attaque

« Rester à la porte de Pré-Au-Lard, c'est rester à la porte du paradis » dit le sorcier. L'auteur ne peut qu'acquiesser à ses mots. Personne ne connaît l'origine de ce dicton,mais l'auteur n'était assurément pas dénué de bon sens ! Pour un sorcier, Pré-Au-Lard, représente la septième merveille du monde. En effet qui peut dire ne jamais s'être régalé devant une Bierreaubeurre ? Qui peut assuré de n'avoir jamais eu l'envie de voir la célèbre Cabane Hurlante ? Qui peut affirmé ne jamais avoir été en admiration devant les vitrines de Honeydukes ? Personne. Pré-Au-Lard était et serait toujours la même ville. Toujours ? L'auteur est bien obligé de contredire cette phrase car en ce moment-même quelqu'un qui entrerait dans Pré-au-Lard, n'aurait qu'une envie : prendre les jambes à son cou.

Mais pourquoi ? se demande le lecteur curieux de savoir ce qui se passait dans la ville. Pour toute réponse entrons dans la ville. Pré-au-Lard ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille et s'en était un. Au lieu de l'endroit réputé calme et tranquille, la ville grouillait de monde. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas les touristes qui peuplaient Pré-au-Lard. Non pire que ça :la ville était envahie par des mangemorts... On ne rencontrait que des visages reflétant la peur aux coins des rues, que des enfants pleurant au détour d'une impasse. Tout respirait la souffrance et la peur.

Mais revenons à nos deux personnages, que l'on a quitté après un duel plutôt étonnant.

Harry et Morgan avaient atterris sur la colline du Pic, colline bien connu pour les sombres légendes qui courait sur son compte.

On racontait en effet d'étranges histoires sur les tombes qui se dressaient en haut de la colline. Deux versions plus horrible l'une que l'autre circulaient dans les maisons des sorcier . L'une disait que si ces tombes étaient là, c'était parqu'il y a très longtemps des moldus avaient réussi à passer dans le monde des sorciers. Pendant des semaines les moldus avaient fait chanter les sorciers en les menacant de révéler leur monde si ils ne leur donnaient pas de l'argent. Les sorciers avaient obéit pendant très longtemps puis avaient enfin pris la décision de les tuer tous jusqu'au dernier.

Une autre histoire, plus probable celle-là, racontait que si les tombes étaient aussi petites c'est parce que des gobelins étaient enterrés là. Les sorciers, pour mettre fin à toutes ces révoltes, avaient décidé de tuer les principaux investigateurs de cette révolution pour ainsi obtenir la paix.

Mais quoique comme le lecteur voit, les histoires étaient toutes les deux très différentes, elles se retrouvaient sur un point : les tombes étaient hantées.

Même si le lecteur pense que l'auteur s'éloigne du sujet, le lecteur retrouvera ces légendes, au cours de l'histoire, plus tôt qu'il ne pense.

Mais revenons à notre sujet principal.

Nous disions donc que Morgan et Harry avait atterris sur cette colline maudite. Mais au lieu de trouver le lieu désert comme à son habitude, Harry et Morgan se retrouvaient sur un chemin grouillant de monde. 

Harry abattit une capuche sur son visage de peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. On ne pouvait absolument plus distinguer la personne qui se cachait derrière cette longue robe.

Morgan décontenancé, regardait tous ce monde avec étonnement.

« On était pas censé atterrirent dans un lieu désert ? » commença Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Harry se précipitait déjà vers le sommet de la colline. Morgan secoua la tête.

« Mon vieux Kirka je crois qu'on va encore devoir se débrouiller tout seul. » et il descendit le chemin qui menait vers Pré-au-Lard.

Mais que le lecteur ne nous en veuille pas de quitter Morgan, pour retrouver Harry.

Harry comme nous l'avons dit se dirigeait vers les fameuses tombes. Autour de ces tombes Harry avait remarqué un groupe de personnes qui avait l'air très occupé.

A y regarder de plus près le groupe de personne chuchotait et leur discussion avait bien l'air d'une dispute.

Harry s'approcha du groupe qui ne le vit pas et écouta attentivement la conversation qui avait l'air de l'intéresser vivement.

« Non, Eurys, on ne peux pas risquer ça » disait un homme assez vieux.

« Mais grand-père Dumbledore y est déjà et père aussi. Je dois y aller. Ils ont sûrement besoin d'aide. » répondit le jeune-homme que le vieillard avait appelé Eurys.

« Eurys, tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie et celle d'autres personnes pour un plan voué à l'échec. »

« Plus l'armée sera grande, plus le plan pourra marcher » répondit le fougueux jeune-homme »

« Mais regarde » s'exclama le vieillard en désignant les personnes présentes sur le chemin « Regarde Eurys ! Tu appelles ça une armée ? »

Le jeune-homme haussa les épaules. « Si on ne tente rien on arrivera à rien » répondit Eurys.

« Il a raison Eurys, n'y vas pas c'est trop dangereux » intervint une personne dans l'ombre.

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça » et il s'éloigna l'air résigné.

« Au moins Eurys, ne met pas la vie d'autres personnes en danger ! Tu es responsable de la tienne tu as le droit de vie et de mort sur toi mais n'implique pas des personnes innocentes dans ta vengeance » lui lança son grand-père alors qu'Eurys s'éloignait.

Harry qui avait suivit toute la scène fronça les sourcils. « Si ce garçon y va, il va se faire tuer. Mais après tout que m'importe ? » 

Harry ne bougea pas de sa place puis tout un coup il rattrapa le fougueux jeune-homme.

« Tu n'iras pas » dit-il en stoppant Eurys.

« Laissez-moi passer » répondit Eurys.

« Je t'ai dis que tu n'irai pas... »

« On va voir » lança Eurys en se dégageant d'Harry et en continuant son chemin.

Harry le laissa faire. Le jeune-homme avança d'un pas puis s'effondra.

Harry le rejoignit.

« Alors...Tu es toujours décidé à y aller ? » lui demanda Harry

« Vous...ne...me commanderez jamais » et dans un suprême effort Eurys se releva et chancelant il retomba quelques mètres plus loin.

« Alors » demanda Harry

« Qui êtes vous pour pouvoir me commander ainsi ? » 

« Ah !Tu aimerai bien le savoir...Mais il faut le mériter ! »

« Dites plutôt que vous êtes lâche et que vous n'oser pas me dire votre nom ! » lui cracha Eurys.

« Ah...du courage maintenant ! J'aime ça ! » répondit tranquillement Harry. « Alors tu tiens vraiment à savoir qui je suis ? Soit. »

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Eurys.

Deux mots s'imposèrent à l'esprit d'Eurys : _HARRY POTTER_

Eurys recula.

« Impossible ! Vous savez bien qu'il ... qu'il est mort. » s'exclama Eurys.

« Vois-tu Eurys tu a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. La première et la plus importante c'est que tu n'es qu'une marionnette. »

« Une marionnette ? »

« Oui quand on te dit de dire oui tu dis oui, quand on te dis de croire tu crois. »

« Prouvez le alors que vous êtes Harry Potter ! »

« Ma démonstration ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu en veux d'autres ? »

Eurys le regarda avec un regard méfiant.

Alors Harry plongea encore son regard dans celui d'Eurys.

Vois tu j'ai toujours pensé que la force des gens étaient dans leurs actions ! Mais pour une fois montre toi digne d'une marionnette et obéis

« Comment avez vous fait ? » balbutia Eurys

« Je ne vais pas commencer à t'expliquer » répliqua Harry. « Désolé Eurys mais je fais ça pour ton bien ».

Et le jeune homme s'affaissa comme si il avait reçu un coup sur la tête.

Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard sans jeter un regard pour Eurys qui gisait sur le sol.

Mais laissons Harry se diriger vers Pré-au-Lard et rejoignons Morgan.

Morgan avait donc , comme l'auteur l'a déjà dit, dévalé le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Que ferait-il une fois là bas, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce dont il était sur c'est qu'il devait agir, et vite.

Une dois arrivé dans la ville, Morgan eu une vision d'horreur. Des centaines de sorciers étaient entassés à quelques mètres de lui...morts. Morgan réprima un frisson.

Autour de ces morts des médicomages essayer de soigner les blessés et d'autres faisaient transplané les morts vers le cimetière sorcier le plus proche.

« Eh!Vous là bas! » Morgan sortit de ses pensées. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'adressait à lui. »Vous pouvez-me donner un coup de main ? » reprit l'homme.

Morgan regarda l'homme puis le mort qu'il essayait vainement de faire transplaner. Morgan eut un geste de frayeur : on ne distinguait plus le visage du mort...il était entièrement brûlé.

Morgan recula effrayé.

« Je...je ne peux pas. Je....suis...désolé » souffla-t-il rapidement et sans attendre la réponse de l'homme il se mit à courir.

« Tu as été lâche » murmura une voix dans sa tête. Morgan s'arrêta de courrir. Il était désormais dans une impasse sombre.

« Kirka...Tu as raison. Si tout le monde réagissait comme cela, le monde ne tournerait plus. »

« Retourna sur tes pas et fais ce que tu sais mieux faire : te battre ! »

« Décidément Kirka, tu es la sagesse même...Allons du courage, Morgan, du courage ! »

Morgan s'apprêtait à partir quand un cri retentit.

« Kirka ? Tu as entendu ? » murmura Morgan

« Oui. »

« Je crois que voilà une action pour me faire pardonner »

Morgan avança dans l'impasse.

Il ne pouvait distinguer qu'une masse sombre tapis dans le coin de l'impasse. A nouveau un cris déchira le silence. Morgan pouvait désormais entendre des paroles.

« Allons tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ? »

« Non » articula une voix presque inaudible.

« Doloris »

Morgan s'avança vers l'homme qui avait prononcé le sort.

D'une main sur, il pointa sa baguette vers lui.

« Avada Kedavra » hurla Morgan

L'homme s'effondra.

Morgan enjamba le corps et courut vers l'homme qui avait subit sûrement plus d'une fois le sort Doloris.

« Merci » murmura l'homme « mais je ne m'en sortirait pas. Tu es sans doute Morgan ? Je me trompe ? »

« Comment savez vous ? »

« Nous avons un ami commun. Ecoute je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Donne lui ça. »

L'homme tendit un médaillon à Morgan. « Et dit à mon » la voix de l'homme se faisait de plus en plus faible « dit à mon fils » mais l'homme ne put terminer sa phrase. 

Morgan le déposa à terre et sortit de l'impasse sans une larme.

Morgan se dirigea vers le centre de Pré-Au-Lard. Il avait tué pour la première fois. Sa conscience se révoltait.

« Pourquoi tuer ? » pensait Morgan « pourquoi tuer ? Satané guerre ! Je te hais ! Si cette guerre finit comment pourrai-je vivre avec ces morts sur la conscience ? »

« Morgan. Ne te débat pas avec ta conscience. Comme tu l'as dit on est en temps de guerre ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie, non ? »

Morgan serra les poings.

Il était arrivé dans l'allée centrale de Pré-Au-Lard. Il regarda autour de lui. Des centaines de mangemorts et de sorciers se battaient. Au milieu de cette bataille des personnes s'écroulaient sans qu'apparemment aucun de leurs alliés ne réagissent. Mais en y regardant de plus près chaque mort redoublait la rage de vaincre des combattants.

Morgan jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les sorciers. Il évaluait leur chance de gagner.

« Mmhh... »pensa Morgan « ils auraient besoin d'un sérieux coup de main »

Morgan détaillait les sorcier un à un. Soudain ses yeux exprimèrent un véritable sentiment de surprise.

« Elle... »

« Mais que fait elle ici ? »murmura Kirka.

« Je ne sais pas mais elle court un véritable danger » et Morgan se précipita vers la sorcière.

Mais que le lecteur pardonne à l'auteur de quitter quelque temps Morgan pour retrouver un personnage tout aussi important, nous voulons bien sûr parler de Harry Potter.

Nous avons laissé Harry courant vers Pré-Au-Lard. Harry était furieux, Morgan une fois encore ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Si il lui arrive quelque chose ce ne sera pas faute de l'avoir prévenu » pensait Harry.

Toutes ces réflexions l'avait mené à la porte de la ville. Harry s'arrêta quelque instant devant la porte de la ville puis d'un air dégagé il la franchi. Quiquonque aurait vu ce jeune-homme rentrer avec désinvolture dans la ville, n'aurait pas soupçonner que dans cette même ville une bataille faisait rage.

Comme l'auteur l'a déjà dit, tout le monde des sorciers , à l'exception de quelques personnes, pensaient que Harry Potter était mort. Il aurait été étonnant que Harry rentre dans Pré-Au-Lard le visage découvert, comme si de rien n'était. C'est pour cela qu'avant de rentrer dans la ville, Harry avait fait tourner sa baguette en murmurant le sort d'incognito.

Le sort d'incognito était bien pratique pour les gens voulant cacher leur visage soit par honte soit par nécessité. Ainsi pour quiquonque regardait une personne ayant pratiqué ce sort, il ne verrait qu'un homme avec une capuche recouvrant son visage et il serait impossible pour lui de dire si la personne était une femme ou un homme, grande ou petite. On comprend donc que ce sort était très utile à Harry Potter.

Harry se dirigeait vers le centre ville mais soudain trois ombres jaillirent devant lui. Harry stoppa sa marche. Il avait l'air plus exaspéré que terrifié. Pourtant trois mangemorts lui barraient le passage.

« Tiens il me semble que tu es seul » l'interpella un mangemort.

Harry ne bougea pas.

« La peur te paralyse, petit ? »

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Ta langue est liée ? »

Harry ne bougea pas plus.

« Sûrement un sang de Bourbe égaré » ricana l'un des mangemorts.

Harry se décida enfin à bouger.

Il tendit sa paume vers le groupe de mangemorts

« Avada Kedavra »pensa-t-il. 

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de sa main puis se divisa en trois. Les trois mangemorts s'écroulèrent. Morts. 

Harry enjamba les cadavres et poursuivit son chemin. Il arriva enfin dans la rue principale. Des centaines de sorciers combattaient mais Harry pouvait voir que leur force s'épuisaient rapidement.

Harry semblait évaluer la situation. Puis tout à coup il se dirigea vers le centre de la rue.

Il s'approcha d'un vieil homme.

« Dumbledore... »commença-t-il

Le vieil homme se retourna. Il était entouré de cinq mangemorts. 

« J'aimerai bien vous parler mais le moment est un peu mal choisit » dit le vieil homme avec un clin d'oeil et il retourna au combat.

Harry comme précédemment tendit sa paume et un jet de lumière verte frappa les cinq mangemorts.

Le vieil homme se retourna vers Harry étonné.

« Tu as donc finit pas revenir Harry »commença-t-il « Tu as bien fait. On a tous besoin de toi »

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne semblait même pas étonné que Dumbledore l'ai reconnu.

« Le lieu me semble mal choisit pour te convaincre de nous aider. Va plutôt aider Hermione je crois qu'elle en a besoin. » dit-il en désignant une jeune-fille qui combattait contre un mangemort. »

« Hermione ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcil.

Harry se dirigea vers la jeune-fille. 

Celle-ci se donnait corps et âme dans son combat. Harry arriva vers elle et murmura un sort de bouclier sur elle. Aussitôt un mince bouclier prit forme autour de la jeune fille. Celle ci ne s'en était pas aperçu.

« Avada Kedavra » hurla le mangemort en face de la jeune-fille. Une lumière verte sortit de sa baguette. 

La jeune-fille du penser que c'était fini et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa mort arriver en face. Mais au bout de quelques instants ne sentant rien arriver, Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Elle était entouré par une bulle verte. Il faut avouer qu'Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Le mangemort en face d'elle la regardait éberlué. Soudain la bulle verte craqua et un jet de lumière transperça le mangemort.

Harry observait la scène, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur un sourire en coin.

Les mangemorts qui restaient qui avaient tout vu se replièrent.

Hermione toujours aussi étonnée s'approcha de Dumbledore. Elle lui parla quelque instant. Dumbledore lui désigna Harry.

La jeune-fille s'approcha de Harry.

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait » dit-elle

« C'était normal. »

Hermione tressaillit au son de cette voix.

« Mais qui êtes vous ? Votre voix ne m'est pas totalement inconnue. »

« Peut-être est-ce parce que tu me connais très bien ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Nex » murmura Harry et sa capuche tomba découvrant son visage 

Hermione porta la main sur sa bouche horrifiée.

« Toi ! Ici ! » murmura-t-elle. « Sais-tu que pendant des années nous t'avons cru mort ! Et toi tu étais là vivant attendant de sortir de ton trou quand tout irait mieux ! » sa voix devenait dure. « Nous, pendant-ce temps nous nous battions pour un monde meilleur ! Sais tu que des gens que tu connaissait sont morts pour ta cause ! Oui pour ta cause ! Tu nous as tellement répété qu'il fallait se battre pour ses idées. »

Harry ne bougeait pas. Son sourire toujours collé sur son visage.

« Et tu ne trouve rien à dire ? » hurla Hermione. « Je vais te dire quelque chose Harry : je n'ai pas voulu croire ce qu'on me disait à ton sujet. Mais désormais il est évident que tu as toujours été et que tu seras toujours égoïste ! »

Hermione tourna les talons.

Harry la regardait partir. Le discours de la jeune-fille ne semblait pas l'avoir affecté vraiment. Hermione se dirigea vers un homme roux et le serra dans ses bras. Ils partirent la main dans la main.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ron. Avec Hermione ? » pensa-t-il.

Voilà c'est fini ! J'éspère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai pas mis tellement de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'y mettre ! D'où le retard énorme de ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Moi aussi je déteste attendre un chapitre !

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis sur ce chapitre dans les reviews !

_Réponse aux reviews_

**Cedokun **: Alors pour te répondre ça serait mentir que de dire que je ne suis pas fan de Arsène Lupin ! ! Ces bouquins sont vraiment géniaux et les énigmes super bien construites ! ! J'adore trop ! ! !

**Mangafana** Voilà la suite ! !J'espère qu 'elle te plaira ! C'est vrai qu'Harry est génial ! En tout cas continue d'écrire des reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir...

**Lilou :** Merci pour tous tes compliments ! C'est vraiment trop gentil...Ah....tu n'es pas la seule à trouver que Morgan ressemble à Draco...Mais qui vivra verra ! En tout cas voilà la suite mais je doute que ça réponde à tes questions !

**Nono :** Et oui à l'époque j'étais en vacances...soupir...ça me parait loin maintenant ! Voilà la suite ! ! ! !

**Nefra :** Nan ! L'aiguille creuse ? Connais pas ! Je rigole ! bien sûr que j'ai lu l'aiguille creuse et j'adore ! ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ! !

**Moa :** Ah !j'espère que t'as attendu sagement la suite ! J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur que mes lecteurs aient perdus patience ! je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Dis moi ce que tu penses du dernier chapitre !

**Zazelore :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! ! ! Et bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'oublie pas reviews ! ! ! Une 'tite histoire d'amour ? Mmmhhh...Peut-être !

**KTK :** Et oui !A l'époque j'ai pas mis longtemps mais là presque biiiiiiippppp mois (j'ai trop honte de dire le nombre de mois !) Merci encore ! !

**Luna13 :** Voilà la suite ! ! !

**Kalysha :** Oh ! tu es toujours fidèle toi ! ! !merci mille fois ! ! ! Pour la longueur des chapitres j'arrive vraiment pas à faire plus long !Faudra faire avec ! Oui j'ai lu à la croisée des monde ! Ce bouquin est génial ! ! ! Merci du fait que c'est la plus longue reviews que t'es jamais écrite ! ! et voilà la suite ! ! Et continue tes reviews elle me font hyper plaisir ! ! !

**Pimousse fraise : **voilà la suite ! ! !

**Big apple :** Quoi t'aime pas mon surnom ? ? ? lol ! ! Faut dire que le tien il est pas mal dans le genre ! ! ! ! lol en tout cas voilà la suite ! ! !

**Phénix 20 :** Bonne lecture ! Et n'oublie pas de mettre une petite review au passage !

**Mangemort :** Ahhhhhhhhh......A cause de ton sort endoloris je n'ai pas pu mettre la suite sur fanfiction dès mardi ! ! ! Tu mesure la conséquence de tes actes j'espère !lol ! A mon tour de te faire souffrir avec mes sorts *petits sourire sadique*

IMPERO --- mets vite une review !

J'ai renversé accidentellement du veritaserum dans ton jus de citrouille ! Tu dois maintenant me dire toute la vérité ! Pourquoi comme surnom mangemort ?

                                      Pourquoi veux tu voir la moto ?

Voilà ! en tout cas bonne lecture ! ! !

**Dumati :** Seulement légèrement inspirée par arsène lupin ! lol ! Merci pour le style d'écriture original !Je suis donc la seule à ne pas voir l'originalité de l'affaire ? ? ? ^_^

**Manolia la douce :** Pour des durs ce sont des durs ! !lol  Alors pour la partie « Hermione » ç'est tout à fait normal et je pense que le chapitre répond à tes questions ! ! !

**Emy : **voilà la suite ! ! merci pour ta review !

**Lo : **Ne doute plus voilà la suite ! ! ! !Bonne lecture !


End file.
